


Rhea and the Rubble Pile

by Utini501



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Protective Seteth (Fire Emblem), Raphael Kirsten Is a Total Bro, Rhea Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utini501/pseuds/Utini501
Summary: It's been a month since the war that consumed Fodlan had come to an end. Thanks to the efforts of the Golden Deer house, peace has been restored throughout the land, and yet Rhea isn't happy. As if being imprisoned and tortured for five years, then nearly dying weren't traumatic enough, Garreg Mach Monastery's destruction at the hands of the Empire has been truly devastating for such a pious woman. But resident gentle giant Raphael aims to turn her frown upside down, and a massive pile of rubble in the cathedral may be the key to protecting her smile...
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Rhea and the Rubble Pile

**Author's Note:**

> I just beat Three Houses for the first time and went down the Golden Deer/Verdant Wind path. And while I'm not a fan of how the story was handled, I love the characters: especially Raphael! And Rhea was great, too. And thanks to me spending time in and around the cathedral out of love for the music and atmosphere, the giant pile of rubble in there during part 2 inspired me to write this funny little fic. Enjoy!

Against all odds, Lady Rhea had survived. She should have died after being taken hostage by Edelgard, and tortured for five years straight. She should have died after taking the brunt of the destructive power of Thales' javelins of light. And if those weren't enough to kill her, the dread inspired by the return of her ancient, hated foe Nemesis should have finished her off.

But whether it was her divine heritage, Manuela and Byleth's skills as healers, or fate itself intervening on her behalf, Rhea managed to recover a month after Professor Byleth and the students and faculty he led into battle slayed Nemesis once and for all. She would live to guide the Church of Seiros and Fodlan into a bright new future with the help of Byleth and Claude von Riegen, a future where different cultures could come together and celebrate their differences instead of hiding from and hating one another, as the Agarthans had done with the world at large. Despite the hardships Fodlan had experienced, it endured, which should have made Rhea happy.

And yet, she felt nothing. No joy, no sorrow, just emptiness as Seteth escorted her down the halls of Garreg Mach Monastery early in the morning. If she were to compare her emotional state to anything, it would be that of a reanimated corpse. She barely felt alive as she limped past a small number of early-bird clergymen and knights, and while she would wave back at them when they greeted her, there was a horrible numbness in place of any happiness or love for them. And she hated that numbness; as the archbishop she needed to prove to her flock that she had the strength and gentleness necessary to lead them into a prosperous future. But her loving and authoritative nature was nowhere to be seen, and there was nothing to hide the weakness bought on by malnourishment, torture, and wartime trauma. When she and her chief aide stepped out onto the bridge leading to the cathedral, Rhea's beautiful mint-colored eyes were glazed over as she beheld the scars inflicted on Garreg Mach by the Empire all those years ago: large swathes of the monastery had holes blasted through them, and wooden scaffoldings lined up against its crumbling walls as they were being repaired were even more of an eyesore. And predictably, given Edelgard's hatred for the Church, the cathedral had taken the brunt of the damage. The sight of the approaching mess was enough to make her stumble and choke up.

"Lady Rhea, are you alright?!" Seteth asked as he took her hand, "If you need more time to rest, I can escort you back to your bedroom-"

"No." Rhea responded harshly, only to walk it back when she realized the severity of her tone, "I am grateful for your support, but I will be fine."

"With all due respect, you may say one thing but your body is clearly saying another. No one will think any less of you if you wish to retire to your chambers!"

"Please Seteth, I will be alright. I cannot expect a full recovery if I confine myself to my bed all day. Besides, it has been far too long since I have been able to give praise to the goddess in a place of worship." She stopped, and looked into Seteth's concerned eyes without any care of the empty sadness in her own. "You need to let me have this."

As a father, widower, teacher, and close friend to many, Rhea knew that it must be agonizing for Seteth to watch her suffer like this. And when he nodded, she wasn't proud of making him bow to her whims.

"As you wish, Lady Rhea."

They crossed the threshold into the cathedral, once a beautiful hall of worship with beauty beyond compare. But now it was gutted, ravaged, and empty, save for Rhea and Seteth. The beautiful stained glass ceiling had been shattered, leaving ugly holes where gorgeous art had been. Ornate pillars whose sculpting Rhea had witnessed were now fractured and crumbling. But even worse: right where the altar stood were several ugly piles of rubble, with an enormous one veering to the left like an unsightly mountain.

It was such a small, petty thing to be upset about. As a whole, the cathedralwas still doing well for itself: the statues of the saints were as well-kept as ever, the Goddess Tower preserved, and there were still plenty of pews for worshippers to sit on. And of course, the monastery as a whole was still bustling with activity. But Rhea- or rather, Seiros, had overseen the construction of not only this building, but the whole of Garreg Mach herself. It was a labor of love for her mother, the beautiful and gracious goddess Sothis. And it was her final resting place, as well as a safe space for her worshippers to profess their love to her and a home for those who needed it. It was even an academy that turned out plenty of promising and wonderful graduates who would do all sorts of amazing things for the people of Fodlan.

And it made Rhea sick to her stomach to see such a cultural centerpoint of Fodlan treated so flippantly. And with sickness came exhaustion. And with exhaustion, came a total collapse: Seteth cried out when Rhea fell to her knees, only to solemnly watch as powerful sobs shook her frail body. She let her tears fall freely to the beautiful, stone-carved ground and did nothing to alleviate the flow. Unsure of what to say, Seteth sank to his knees and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder while she cried from frustration and grief.

"This is why I wanted you to get more rest," Seteth scolded gently, "The state of Garreg Mach has been stressful enough for you as it is, but I knew the cathedral would destroy you."

"All this work," Rhea said, sniffling, "All this love and devotion we shared with Sothis... and for what? So violent imperialists could spit in her face and defile these holy grounds?!"

"We will rebuild, Lady Rhea," Seteth vowed as he rubbed her back, "We have already made excellent progress despite the war months back! When we first retook the monastery, it may as well have been an ancient ruin. But there are so many places that you would never guess had fallen into disrepair! In time, we shall fix this cathedral as well, I promise you."

Rhea couldn't bring herself to speak, but she was grateful for Seteth's devotion. The church had been in good hands during her absence, and even before that he was a stalwart ally and good friend. And as such, she cried freely around him, unaware of two unexpected figures making their approach while he tried his best to help calm her down.

_"Oh no, we must retreat! My brother is here!"_

_"Hold on a sec, so is Lady Rhea! Geez, is she... crying?"_

Two pairs of footsteps suddenly echoed through the cathedral, and both Seteth and Rhea turned around to see a hulking, musclebound blonde and a much smaller girl with green hair and eyes the same shade as Rhea's approaching them: Raphael Kirsten and Flayn.

"Flayn, Raphael? What are you two doing here?!" Rhea asked.

"Nothing unbecoming!" Flayn answered, "What about you?!"

"And what's wrong with Lady Rhea?"

 _"Get out!"_ Seteth barked as he stood up and gestured angrily towards the bridge, "Leave us!"

"Seteth, please..." Rhea pleaded through tears. "Let them stay..."

"With you in this state?! Absolutely not!"

"They have seen me on death's door twice by now." Rhea reminded Seteth, who growled under his breath in shame. "What harm could this possibly do? Please," she said to the former students, whose expressions were those of concern. "Stay with me, both of you."

Seteth bowed his head in shame as Raphael and Flayn carefully made their way to the archbishop, who rose to her feet and turned to face them. Her eyes were red, puffy, and wet with tears, but she made no effort to wipe them as she spoke. "Again, what are you two doing here? It is rather early in the morning, and I do not remember ever seeing Mr. Kirsten pray or worship this early... at least, not before the Empire attacked."

"Well that's funny, you see-" Raphael's goofy grin, while genuine, had an air of deceit to it. Rhea could tell: when you've lived for over a thousand years, you started to pick up tells and clues for that sort of thing: the corner of Raphael's mouth twitched, and he smacked his lips before trying to keep his lie going. "I mean, in a way we were going to pay tribute- or worship- I mean... D'OH!" he smacked a palm to his forehead. "Sorry Flayn, but the jig is up: we've gotta come clean."

Flayn bowed her head sorrowfully. "We are not in here for the sake of worship. We simply wanted to have some fun."

"Fun?! In a cathedral?! In this state?!" Seteth hollered incredulously before his eyes widened in horror. "No. Oh no, don't tell me you were going to do _exactly_ what I forbid you from doing!"

"Do what, exactly?" Rhea asked, causing Raphael to squirm. As far as he was concerned she was a nice lady, but that glare. That "don't mess with me" glare gave him the willies. He had seen her give that exact same look to radical militants from the Western Church before having them executed.

"Well... you see that big old pile of rubble, right over there?"

Rhea nodded.

"Flayn and I really like to play around up there."

"Which I have told them dozens of times _not_ to do!" Seteth added before Flayn glared at him.

"Brother, please. Hush up, and let Raphael speak!"

"Flayn-!"

"Let him speak, Seteth." Rhea interrupted, her tone still soft but worryingly steely. "I trust he has his reasons for defying your rules."

"Man, when you put it like that it sounds a lot worse than it is..." said Raphael, glumly, "But just watch this for a sec! Come on, Flayn!"

"No, NO! Don't you dare-"

Flayn and Raphael took off past Seteth and scaled the pile of rubble with the speed and dexterity one would expect from warriors who had survived their fair share of battles. Giggling like little children, Raphael and Flayn exchanged mischievous glances before turning skyward and belting out mighty shouts. Raphael's war cries were fittingly powerful and intimidating, but poor Flayn's were rather silly and childish to the point that Rhea couldn't hide the faint smile that appeared on her lips.

"Y'see Lady Rhea, when Flayn and I head up here we get up to all kinds of stuff! Sometimes, we're content to stare down at tiny ants like Seteth from up high!"

Seteth's scowl was the very definition of unamused.

"Other times, we like to slide down! LIKE THIS!"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF-"

Rhea held Seteth back by his sleeve as Raphael and Flayn slid down the pile, cheering on their way down. Standing back up and brushing the dust and minerals from their rears, Raphael gave Flayn a hearty smack on the back before smiling at Rhea. "And that's all well and fun, right?!"

"I can see the appeal, I must admit." Rhea's response made poor Seteth groan.

"PLEASE do not encourage them."

"But when it's just us two, or at least when there aren't that many worshippers? Sometimes, we just like to sit up here and talk."

"Talk, you say?"

"Yes!" Flayn said, nodding. "Sometimes we talk about the fish we have caught in the pond, other times we share stories about our lives, and other times still, we talk about the war and the toll it has taken upon us."

"I see," Rhea remarked, "You have certainly gotten a lot of use out of that pile of rubble."

"You bet! Raphael said proudly.

"But that kind of conduct is not acceptable in a place of worship!" Rhea scolded, her tone gentler than before.

"And not to mention dangerous!" Seteth added, "It is only a matter of time before a child tries to imitate you and splits their head open on the floor!"

"Which is why I make sure to stay in arms length of any kids who climb up after me!" Raph said, "I can keep 'em safe from harm, like I do with my little sis back home!"

"My rescue magic is also perfect for such a purpose." Flayn added.

"While I admire your efforts to keep children safe, you still have not refuted my point," Rhea scolded, "This is sacred ground! Do you not realize that such bawdy behavior is an affront to the goddess?"

"Is it though?" Raphael asked, much to Rhea and Seteth's shock.

"Excuse me?!"

"It's not that I don't get where you're coming from, Lady Rhea!" Raphael continued, in spite of Rhea's somewhat worrying hostility, "Believe me, I don't wanna make light of any kind of religion: my own, or anyone else's! But do you really think the goddess just wants us to be all sad and miserable?"

For once, Rhea was genuinely startled. "Wh-What?"

"We know how you feel, Lady Rhea." Flayn promised as she locked minty eyes with the archbishop. "Neither of us are happy to see the monastery desecrated in such a manner. And the cathedral in particular has been... very upsetting." Her voice trembled at the last bit, until Raphael gave her a firm pat on the back. "But it is most unhealthy to dwell on such sad and bitter feelings. It can make you feel very sick, as you likely feel now."

Rhea clutched her stomach, which had knotted up somewhat painfully. It was worryingly similar to how she'd feel before the rare occasions that she's vomited. Could this have really been caused by stress?

"I cannot pretend that I understand the goddess's every whim," Flayn continued, "But I do not believe that she would want her worshippers to feel so horrible, nor do I believe she would deny them a chance to escape from their unpleasant feelings."

"Y'see Lady Rhea," Raphael jumped in, his voice and rugged expression soft and caring, "When we play around on that pile of rubble, we're finding a positive to a crummy situation! Whether you blame it on Edelgard or those slithery guys, finding a bit of fun in the aftermath of their destruction means that they don't win. They don't demoralize ya."

Rhea continued to glance down, and found herself lost in thought. She knew Sothis better than anyone else... or so she thought. She certainly was not a humorless goddess, and no texts written by herself or others contradicted it, neither did any of the works Rhea had adjusted for the sake of peace-keeping... but it didn't feel _right._ Merrymaking had its place, and a cathedral just did not feel like an appropriate space for such behavior!

"Y'know, maybe we should show you for yourself! Once you're standing atop that pile, everything'll make sense! Come on, Flayn!"

"Come, Lady Rhea! Do not worry, it is an easy climb!"

In a move that would have likely gotten someone killed in the past, Raphael and Flayn took Rhea's hands and dragged her up the pile, with the archbishop crying out in surprise while Seteth just cried in shock.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"C'mon, Lady Rhea! You can do it!"

Rhea stumbled and hobbled her way to the top, but with Raphael's encouragement as well as his and Flayn's surprising strength, she was able to get to the peak of the rubble pile in no time. Now, she towered above the rest of the cathedral's interior, with Seteth looking small and helpless from below.

"LADY RHEA!" He cried out in fear, "Please, for all that is holy, DO! NOT! FALL! I swear, if you survived everything the war has thrown at you only to die by falling off some rubble-"

"Seteth, hush."

Seteth awkwardly apologized, but he could be heard quietly hyperventilating.

"My, what a view this is..." Rhea marveled, looking all around the cathedral. "The fall distance is concerning, but I do understand the appeal."

"Now, imagine preaching from way up on high, while everyone's having to crane their necks to look at ya!" Raphael said with a bawdy chuckle, "It's like giving a sermon on a mountain or something!"

A sermon on a mountain... Rhea had given a few such sermons back when she openly called herself Seiros. It was quite the exhilarating experience, sharing the word of Sothis from hundreds of feet in the air. While this was nowhere near as extreme, she could imagine it being a fun, if mundane alternative since preaching out in the open was a more dangerous prospect due to her many enemies.

"Holy- well I'll be!" Raphael exclaimed, "Is that a smile I see on your beautiful face?!"

"PLEASE do not flirt with her..." Seteth groaned, only to attract a bewildered stare from Raphael.

"Flirting? I wasn't flirting, I was just being honest! She looks really pretty when she smiles! That's why it's such a bummer that she's all sad, you know?"

"You truly are a kind soul, Raphael. I understand why Byleth speaks so highly of you." Rhea said as she took a step forward, "But I am starting to believe I have overstayed my welcome up here. We all have, if I may be honest. So let us head down together and-"

Rhea's calm, dignified order devolved into a panicked yelp when the rock she stepped on slipped right out from under her foot, causing her to lose her balance and fall on her butt. Thanks to the momentum gained from stumbling forward she slid right down the pile, causing her scream to became an uneven warbling mess until she hit the bottom and slid an inch forward, where she and Seteth just gawked at each other with wide eyes and even wider mouths.

"LADY RHEA! Oh gosh, are you okay?!"

Raphael's concerned babbling was met with a more even-toned response from Seteth.

"You didn't break anything, did you?"

It took a while for Rhea to respond, but once she processed what happened... she giggled. A very tiny, slight giggle that grew in volume and passion... until it became laughter. Gentle laughter to be sure, but it was wild and unrestrained; she just couldn't stop! And as she laughed, Raphael and Flayn smiled proudly at each other while Seteth's concern was replaced by confusion.

"Lady Rhea, what... what is so funny?"

"I wish I knew!" Rhea choked through her laughter. "But the timing, the way I fell, the fun ride down-!" Rhea was now wheezing with laughter, and coughed before slowing down to a giggle. Her cheeks had gone rosy pink, partially from embarrassment, but mostly from how weirdly _fun_ that was. She couldn't even remember the time she was so deeply tickled, which was saying something given her near-photographic 1000+ year memory. "I really must look like a fool for laughing at something such as this..."

"Not at all!" Flayn said as she slid down the rubble, with Raphael following. "You have simply learned how to make the best of a bad situation!"

"It's gonna take a lot more than this to cheer you up for good, but you're on the right track for a happier tomorrow!" Raph said as he wrapped an arm around Rhea's shoulder. Seteth's instincts to slap it away kicked in, but he stopped himself mid-slap and lowered his arm.

"I can't believe it..." He shook his head, but not in his usual patronizing way. There was a very sweet, genuine smile on his face, and he had nothing but fatherly pride for Flayn and even Raphael when he looked back at them. "You two actually cheered her up! That's incredible!"

"I have no idea how long this feeling will last, but I will treasure every last second of it!" Rhea exclaimed. And Raph and Flayn could believe it: the chipper tone in her voice, the lively spark in her eyes: this was a far cry from the mournful Rhea from just a few minutes ago. It would be a shame to see her go, but Raphael knew just the thing to prolong it...

"Y'know Lady Rhea? If you're already this happy, I bet you'd be even happier once we get some food in you! The dining hall should be opening soon, and you look like you could use some breakfast! I mean, yeesh! You're practically skin and bones!"

"RAPHAEL!"

Seteth's cry was met with sheepish giggling from Rhea. "No Seteth, he has a point. I was rarely fed in captivity, and... well, I have made a habit out of skipping meals even after returning here."

Raphael's gasp was like that of someone witnessing a murder. "Skipping meals? SKIPPING MEALS?! No way, not in THIS monastery! You're the archbishop for crying out loud, if there's anyone who deserves to spend her days with a full belly, it's you!" Grabbing her hand and snorting in determination, Raphael marched Rhea straight to the dining hall. "I hope you're hungry, Lady Rhea! 'Cause I'm gonna fill ya with so much meat you won't be able to walk!"

Seteth glanced at Flayn, unable to hide his nervousness. "Um... he doesn't mean that literally, right?"

"Oh he is quite literal!" Flayn said with her usual chipper tone. "You should have seen Marianne after he found out she skipped breakfast one day! When she was done with all food he had served her, she looked as if she were pregnant!"

"Oh no! RAPHAEL!" Seteth hollered as he chased after the gentle giant and his newfound archbishop friend, "PLEASE take care not to overdo it!"

Content to see a fellow child of the goddess happy, Flayn headed back to the rubble pile and climbed back up. And while she sat, she clicked her knees together and sang a little tune under her breath, a favorite of Rhea's, one she had caught her singing to a comatose Byleth. Perhaps returning the favor with her would make her even happier...


End file.
